


Only Love

by zoospore



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, crybaby Messi, cum on face
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoospore/pseuds/zoospore
Summary: 本文是@小团子要抱抱 的作品，于此处代发。





	Only Love

“你确定吗？”面对眼前用羞涩却又坚定的目光看着他提出想要留宿的小少年，曾经的浪荡公子罗纳尔迪尼奥面对着这梦想成真的一刻竟然丢人的恍惚了，一时竟不知该做出这样的行动。19岁生日刚过不久的小家伙留着软萌的妹妹头，白皙的脸颊上还看得出刚好不久的痘痘的印子，无论体型还是个头都小了他一圈，怎么看都像是未成年的小孩子。这孩子的爱与勇气让他胆战心惊，一边唾弃着自己“恋童癖”般的罪恶，又控制不住伸手扶上小朋友柔软脸颊，里奥小猫似的蹭了蹭他的大手，甜甜的笑着，圆溜溜的眼睛闪着光，小罗觉得自己早已沉醉于阿根廷人深深的酒窝里。

巴西人与阿根廷人的友谊可谓是一段神奇的佳话，巴西人全方位宠着他天才的“小弟弟”，乖巧内向的阿根廷人只在他“罗尼哥哥”身边变身为生龙活虎的小恶魔。无时无刻都能看见两人成双成对的身影，巴萨众人从刚开始看见黏黏糊糊的两人啧啧称奇到现在已经对两人的亲密见怪不怪了。当然，这段关系不仅仅是媒体称赞的那样是“大树”与“小蘑菇”，“球队大哥”与“新人小弟”，“足坛前辈”与“天才新人”。自从梅西得意洋洋地带着世青赛冠军的奖牌抱住他跟他告白，他几乎没有任何犹豫的答应之后，两人的关系就发生了质的飞越。  
一开始小罗还为掩藏关系作出了一些努力，但他即忍不下心冷淡梅西，也控制不住自己想触摸他的小团子的手，依然很顺手的将随时随地向他扑来的小家伙抱进怀里。当他发现周围的队友仅仅给了一个“受不了这腻歪”的眼神就背过身当空气了之后小罗也就放心大胆地给爱撒娇的小朋友各种爱的抱抱了。德科作为两个人的密友自然是第一个得知两人关系进展的人，被拉到健身室里，一点也不惊讶的看着仿佛连体婴的两个人：“说真的，要不是你两个现在才向我出柜的话，我会以为在里奥来一队合练的第一天你两就搞到一起了。”小罗笑嘻嘻地搂过梅西，在他唇上印了一个吻：“至少要等到我的‘小弟弟’成年呀，我又没有恋童癖。”梅西红着脸，用眼神明明白白的告诉他：“你有！”小罗瘪了瘪嘴又开心的揉乱了小朋友柔软的长发。德科默默咽下了这口新鲜的狗粮，起身就把两人哄了出去，一个人糟心的撸着并不在今天训练计划里的铁“里奥怎么就跟他罗哥哥好上了啊啊啊！”

梅西告完白后，小罗本以为两个人也就像之前那样腻着，牵牵手亲亲抱抱举高高。小白花似的少年有着一张过于天真无辜的可爱长相，长年浪荡人间的花花公子罗纳尔迪尼奥被吃得死死的，愉快而情愿的谈起了小学生似的恋爱——如果翻车没来得那么快的话。

小天才成功升上了一队，号码19，司职右边锋。这对热恋中的小情侣有了更多的时间呆在一起，一起训练一起回家一起驰骋沙场。梅西穿着19号完成了西甲首秀，赛后小罗照例送还没有驾照的梅西回家，一路上都是说不完的话，到了梅西家门口笑声都没停，两人互相看着对方的脸都能笑出声。昏暗的车里小罗的白牙和梅西圆溜溜的眼睛都反着光，小罗看着开心的年轻人，伸手抚摸着那头柔软的长发：“里奥，祝贺你。”并将唇送了过去。这次的亲吻不再是简单的轻轻一啄。小罗吮着那嫩红的唇瓣，舌头轻轻滑唇而过，梅西愣了一秒钟就将手环过了罗尼的脖颈，主动张开嘴巴送上了小舌头，小罗毫不客气的将梅西按在座位上，含住那青涩的唇舌纠缠起来。和爱人接吻的感觉是如此美好，暧昧的水声回荡在车里，小罗用手指缠绕着梅西的头发，不断按摩着软软的头皮，那手指带着魔力，搅乱了梅西的思绪也抽干了力气，将自己交给小罗全心全意迎合着唇齿的交合。小罗本该放在梅西腿侧的手无法控制的撩开了小孩宽松的T恤，手指在那纤细的腰上不断游走，柔嫩的皮肤温热又有弹性将他的手牢牢吸引住，手指按过腰窝的同时里奥颤抖着在他嘴里呻吟出了声，那软糯的声音不可避免的染上了情色的味道让青年全身沸腾的血一下子向下腹聚集而去，手上嘴上的力道又加了几分，用力吸着小孩嘴里糖果味的津液，舌头巴不得舔进窄小的喉咙，手拉起衣服在背上大面积的爱抚着，连空气都燃烧了起来。直到快窒息的小孩使劲地拉了拉他的小辫子他才按耐住自己，离开那被磨得红肿甜丝丝的唇。  
小朋友用力地咳了起来，眼睛里迅速沁起了一层泪水，脸红得仿佛刚踢完一场激烈的比赛。小罗靠回驾驶座的椅背，拍了拍梅西的背帮他把气喘匀了，一边为下腹的紧绷感暗喊“糟糕！”。一时车里只有粗重的喘气声充斥着安静的空气，小罗闭着眼睛想着德科的咆哮努力平复自己翻滚的情欲。一只嫩白的小手悄悄移了过来，找到他的手指缝就牢牢地扣住牵在了一起，小罗睁开眼睛看向梅西，他红着脸嘴角带着羞涩的幅度，一手牵着他另外一只手还要来玩他的手指，全然不管两人高耸的裤裆，小罗被小朋友的纯情打败了，拉过小孩白生生的手背亲了一口，抽出手来揉揉他的头，揽过人再亲一口额角，静静地抱了一会等平复之后让小朋友回家。少年长长的头发带着卷在微风里飘扬，下了车甜甜的说了一声：“罗尼晚安！”就蹦蹦跳跳地跑向亮着温暖灯光的家。小罗心里的暖流带来了水汽，在眼眶里凝聚成雨滴。

之后，大胆的小孩爱上了用湿吻的方式表达爱意，无人的更衣室、训练场，送梅西回家的车里，安静人少的餐厅酒吧两人都留下了肆意亲吻的记忆。小朋友日益娴熟的吻让原本甜蜜蜜仿佛糖果一般的恋爱染上了情欲的颜色。有时两人抱一起亲完小罗都能感受到两人裤裆里的东西热情的互相打着招呼，一开始还觉得小家伙啥都不懂心有愧疚的小罗还会想着隐藏一下但看着小家伙坦坦荡荡的神情逐渐也就自然了。

慢慢的，小罗在亲吻拥抱时会把手从小孩柔韧纤瘦的腰窝轻柔地挪到逐渐有些了弧度的小屁股上。还有些瘦弱的梅西身上摸哪都是一把骨头，球场上谁撞他一下都能让热爱控球的小天才飞出去，里杰心疼得要命即不愿让他的宝贝少年受到来自那些球场屠夫的伤害又不愿让小家伙空座板凳，只能催促俱乐部给小孩增肌增重。目前看来，这增重都增到屁股上了，圆滚挺翘的，手感好得要命。梅西对小罗揉他屁股这事还真没什么想法，对肮脏的大人世界一无所知的小白花傻乎乎的觉得这是罗尼亲近他爱他的表现，乐呵呵的照单全收，独留他罗哥哥一个人一如既往的挣扎在“恋人”和“恋童癖”的欲望与罪恶之间。

梅西的精彩表现让他的曝光率与关注度越来越高，全世界都知道了巴塞罗那有个来自阿根廷的天才球员，马拉多纳的名字也频繁的出现在“梅西”的周围，越来越多的摄像机对准了顶着帝星光芒的小家伙。比赛结束后，罗纳尔迪尼奥交换完球衣向更衣室走去，一眼就看到了在球员通道口被场边记者拉住了的梅西，内向的小天才面对镜头还有些不自在，软软的声音认真地回答着记者不算刁钻的问题。小罗看见他都开心，从他身后经过时突然就凑到小朋友耳边吹了口气，梅西原本平静的脸上瞬间就绽放出了甜蜜蜜的笑容，寻找到小罗的身影和他对上眼后继续好心情的接受采访。小罗索性乐呵呵的在球员通道口等他，看着少年的背影，笑容傻得要命。  
梅西的采访持续了一段时间，记者终于放过了他。还不太对付得来的少年逃似的冲进了球员通道，拉过罗尼的手就亲亲昵昵的抱怨开了，小罗和他一起控诉着记者的麻烦，磨磨蹭蹭地回到更衣室时，人已经走得差不多了。  
热恋中的小情侣咋咋唬唬地进了浴室，隔着一道墙继续聊着聊不完的天。小罗一边逗着少年说要帮他洗澡搓背，一边仔细地揉着长长的头发，梅西慢悠悠的性子让他在球场以外的地方总是磨磨蹭蹭的，要是没急事，洗澡能洗很长时间，小罗当然乐得等他，但是与其干坐着不如就在隔间和他洗得一样慢，聊天还能清楚点。也许今天小朋友确实开心，居然很快就洗完了，小罗懊恼的发现自己居然光顾着聊天连毛巾都没拿，就使唤了小家伙去包里帮他拿。但是直到他搓完了身体都不见梅西的身影，“再磨蹭也不至于吧？”小罗正奇怪着，突然一个激灵，想起了自己包里有什么，急急忙忙的拉开浴室的门就想跑出去，好巧不巧，梅西也正准备打开门呢，手都握紧门把手了，被小罗一带就撞进了浴室里。小罗下意识地抱紧了措手不及的梅西，怀里的小人儿安静了不到一秒就手舞足蹈地从他怀里挣扎了出来，把毛巾往他身上一放，嘟囔了一句“罗尼，我在外面等你。”就跑了出去。带起的气流刮在身上，还有些凉。不过，看着样子，是发现了吧？好像有点糟糕啊……

车里尴尬的安静，小孩整个人都不自在地紧绷着，小罗说笑了几次都没得到梅西正常的回应之后也就不尝试打破安静了。到梅西家后接了一个急促的吻小家伙就落荒而逃，梅西面对父亲日常的询问也是模糊带过，说了一声“比赛太累了，想睡觉。”就将自己闷在了被子里，明明踢完比赛后疲惫不堪却怎么也无法入眠。梅西的脸红成了番茄，眼前不断回放着他翻小罗包翻出来的两个盒子，好奇的少年认真的读了上面的文字“人体专用润滑剂，适用于男男伴侣爱爱，持久润滑，肛交无痛……”“安全套，XXXL，男男专用，加厚加润滑……”，还有突然打开的门里罗尼黑巧克力色的健壮身躯以及水雾环绕依然清晰的看见了晃动的下身……梅西觉得自己要爆炸了，“罗尼买来……是和自己用的吗，但是……怎么用啊？”这样意外地被打开新世界的大门对纯洁小白花来说太刺激了。在床上翻来覆去折腾了半夜还差点把自己弄硬了的少年还是控制不住自己的好奇心，反正自己成年了，是成熟的大人了。小朋友哆哆嗦嗦的按亮了手机，向他远在英国的竹马发出了请教。“杰拉德那个坏人肯定知道怎么办。”了却一桩心事的少年终于沉沉睡去，依然带着红晕的脸上不知梦见了什么迟迟不肯散去。

第二天，小罗是有些忐忑的，不知道他家纯洁的小绵羊会不会因为害羞而不理自己。结果在梅西家门口一看到人，什么道歉的话都忘了，小孩脸上黑眼圈大得吓人，豪尔赫站在一边严肃又焦虑，嘴里不停念叨着，梅西乖巧地听着，实际上眼睛都快闭上了。看见他来，可怜兮兮的大眼睛就求救的看了过来，小罗连忙下车，一边哄着梅西爸爸说让里奥在车里醒下神就好不耽误训练，一边将梅西送上了副驾。一开离他家门口，小孩黏黏糊糊的解释了一下爸爸因为看见黑眼圈而担心他是不是压力太大了便睡了过去，到了甘博跑了圈脚下有球才真正清醒了过来，活蹦乱跳的和小罗比试着，本该出现的小尴尬自然而然地消弭在球队的欢声笑语里。小罗一边庆幸一边懊恼，这么不长心眼的小朋友他还要多久才能下手呀，他都快把自己撸脱皮了……  
0506，一个伟大的赛季！欧冠和西甲双冠王到手，诺坎普现任国王罗纳尔迪尼奥作为球队绝对的头牌一时风头无双。但是对于梅西来说，这无疑是个苦涩的赛季，小家伙在并不算多的上场机会里奉献了多次精彩绝伦的表现，从不吝啬喜爱的诺坎普开始拥有整齐划一的“MESSI～”的欢呼声。但是突如其来的伤病却绊倒了少年征服足坛的脚步，痛哭着埋在里杰怀里的样子扎痛了无数人的心，赛季报销的梅西没能有机会为球队那至高无上的荣耀多拼搏一点。现在假期来了，罗尼却并不感到高兴。赛季后半程辛苦的赛事和梅西的伤病让两人相处的时间压缩了很多，而且梅西假期里是要回阿根廷看望妈妈和妹妹的，怎么看两人都还需要一个月左右才能见面。这让已经习惯了身边有个里奥牌人形挂件的小罗很是空虚寂寞惆怅了一会。在家里发了一会呆，觉得自己还不如去酒吧买醉纪念自己远去的爱情（？）就听见了门铃声，没精打采的起来去开门，脑里还没盘算清楚去哪家酒吧就“嘭”的一声燃成了烟花没了踪影。

门外赫然是此时应身处阿根廷的里奥梅西！多日没见的小朋友脸上挂着大大笑容一下子就扑进了罗尼怀里，雀跃着“罗尼，我和爸爸说我要找你踢球让他先回罗萨里奥，他同意了！”说完就找到了巴西人厚厚的嘴唇“吧唧”亲了一口。熟悉的小身板终于嵌回自己怀里，小罗急切地抱着梅西来到客厅就将他压在了沙发上，含住自己想念多日的唇舌尽情诉说着爱恋。宣泄完思念，小罗擦去两人嘴角的津液给梅西倒了杯果汁，兴高采烈的小情侣讨论了一下午去哪里玩，结果就坐在了小罗家客厅里的地毯上人手一个游戏手柄打游戏打到了晚上。快10点时，小罗频频看向墙上的时钟，身边的梅西依然兴致高昂，想方设法在游戏里用自己洞穿他玩的巴西队的大门，小罗清晰地听见了自己的心跳，不动声色的计算着时间“11点就送他回去吧”心里想着。

小罗从没注意过家里钟表的“咔哒”声是那么响亮，引得他不住的去看。大概他看的次数实在过多了，梅西脸上高兴的笑容消失了，游戏变幻莫测的光芒打在那张稚气未脱的脸上，平静的面庞隐隐有了大人的模样。时间还是来到了11点，小罗暂停了游戏“里奥，我送你……”“我想住这。”小罗话还没说完就被梅西打断了，小家伙放下游戏手柄转过头来，圆溜溜的眼睛紧张得瞳孔都在微微颤抖，手却坚定的伸了过来紧紧握住他的。小罗已经感受不到心的跳动了，全身的知觉都集中在掌心里微汗的小手，将记忆往脑海深处刻下这份触感“你确定吗？”  
小罗牵着梅西走向卧室，不敢相信自己这么有勇气的小孩晕晕乎乎的跟着他，直到在浴室站定了才回过神来，一时不知道自己应该做什么。手足无措的小朋友飞快的回忆了一下自己向皮克讨要来的“教学片”但那些片子……都是两个男人随便聊几句天就接吻，吻着吻着就……完全解决不了他现在处境的难题……等等，接吻！满脸通红的梅西有了勇气，接吻他会呀，或者说是在整个过程里他唯一会的。他揽上小罗的肩膀送上了自己的唇，一边在脑海里过了一遍“标准流程”亲完是口，口完是……梅西又感到一阵瑟缩，罗尼的尺寸绝对不小，而他出于好奇仅仅试过一次往自己后面塞一根手指都困难……罗尼突然放开了他，脸上委委屈屈的，温暖的大手揉了揉不太专心的小朋友软软的头发，声音可怜巴巴的“里奥你在想啥呢？亲嘴都不认真了。”里奥慌张得不知道怎么安慰他，吞吞吐吐地说：“对不起罗尼，我只是……只是在想我要做什么……”声音越来越小，毛茸茸的脑袋也越来越低。听清了他说什么的小罗忍俊不禁，宠溺地拍了拍小朋友的屁股，亲昵的亲着发顶：“里奥不要怕，我会教你的呀。”

小罗在浴室外指导着小朋友清洗自己，笨手笨脚把自己折腾出一身汗才搞定的梅西丧气地埋进小罗软绵的大床里，自己看的那些“教学片”根本没用嘛，杰拉德那头笨熊有没有想好好帮忙啦！从浴室出来的小罗裹着浴巾好笑地看着小朋友蹂躏薄薄的被子，不管还在滴水的长发躺上床亲了口那白白的后颈示意小朋友回神就带着他投入一个深情的吻里。薄薄的布料阻挡不了升起的温度，年轻人经不住挑逗，不一会小罗大腿上就贴上了一根硬硬的东西。小罗一手搂过梅西一手伸进浴衣大开的前襟扶上小朋友尚且单薄的胸腹，哑着嗓音轻笑着“让你先去一次好吗？”梅西红着脸蹭着他的肩膀点了点头。小罗棕色的大手轻轻解开随意系着的腰带，手顺着软白的肚皮寻上探出头的粉嫩性器，肤色的对比色情得让小罗手里兴致昂扬的肉棒轻轻跳动着，热情的吐出了一点前液，小罗用拇指挠了挠湿润的小眼就着液体的润滑握住柱身技巧性地撸动了起来。自己都没做过几次的梅西哪受得了这样“专业”的技术，白软的小肚皮一挺将自己更深的送进粗糙的手掌里一边忙着把自己通红的脸埋进小罗披散的黑发。小罗将自己知道的喜欢的所有技巧都用上了，握着梅西青涩的小兄弟喜欢得无法自已。要是曾经有人对他说男人的鸡巴怎么怎么好看他一定会吐的，然而自己手里这一根呢？粉白粉白的皮肤，笔直光滑的柱身骄傲的托着粉嘟嘟的小龟头，根部有着稀疏的棕色毛发，握在手里硬邦邦沉甸甸的，小罗不知道是不是因为它是梅西的所以自己带上了情人滤镜爱屋及乌，总之和男孩一样漂亮可爱得他只想亲几口，暗搓搓的在心里夸赞着小朋友发育得真不错，这么清纯的脸居然藏着这么一根重型武器。小罗得意着自己的魅力，拿出更大的功夫去伺候这根已经有些颤抖的肉棒，梅西小声的呻吟在他耳边回荡着，软糯得像还带着奶味的小羊羔。

常年吃糖的小家伙周身都环绕着糖果味，配上奶油白的皮肤，整个人就像是一颗香喷喷的奶糖。小罗啃上白白的脖颈都仿佛尝到了满口奶香，揽着梅西的手揉玩着平坦的小胸脯，将两颗浅色的小小奶头玩得从同样小小的乳晕里挺立出来，逐渐绽放。小罗将“花瓣”洒满了颈线，冲着情动的深红吹了口气就含进了嘴里，可以将樱桃梗打结的灵活舌头灵巧的舔玩着，从没被使用过的奶头在他嘴里硬成了小石子。还没被开发过的奶头没什么快感，但湿热的口腔还是刺激着敏感的神经，里奥反手勾着小罗的肩膀，被快感驱动的大腿不断分开又合拢，脚后跟紧紧按在床单上，紧绷的肌肉僵硬得快要抽筋，寻求着密集的快感，徒劳的将僵硬的大腿搭上小罗火热的腰间，摩擦着光滑的皮肤“罗尼……罗尼……”断断续续的呢喃填塞着心房。黏滑的前液流了一手，小罗看小朋友已经到了爆发的边缘，坏心眼儿的决定再刺激他一把。手用力将软软的胸肉揉了个够本便移向了白嫩结实的大腿，吻顺着身体逐渐向下，在浅浅的肚脐停留了一会就将那根已经不堪重负的肉棒咽进了喉咙。小朋友尖叫着绷起了上身又在他有节奏的吞吐中脱力倒了回去，手用力捂住嘴巴不想让那些羞人的声音溢出来。罗尼细致地舔玩着龟头上哭泣的小眼，又顺着下方的缝隙一点点舔吮，舔够了就收起牙齿，把嘴裹成火热潮湿的洞穴让小朋友尽情地肏他的喉咙。完全控制不住自己的梅西急切地发泄着他从来没有经历过的强烈快感，胡乱的抵上罗尼窄小的喉头精关一松就全部泄在了他嘴里，小处男腥浓的白浊还带着点甜味。小罗掐着梅西已经被情欲蒸成粉色的腿根往上压去，露出了从没被碰过的小粉穴，还处在高潮余韵中的小朋友还没喘过气回过神就感到身后陌生的地方被滴上了温热的液体，一根粗糙有力的手指抚上了柔软的紧闭穴口。  
梅西紧张得要命，细声细气的叫了一声“罗尼”。正在为男孩身后小穴的粉嫩的颜色目眩神迷的小罗一边抚摸揉弄着后穴一边应了声忍不住亲了一口梅西润嫩的小穴“里奥，你好美啊。”梅西忍不住挣扎着惊叫出声，小罗连忙吻着小朋友安慰：“别紧张，我们还没到那一步，慢慢来。”小孩从小罗唇瓣上尝到了自己的味道，心里默默吐槽着这味道一点都不好，但还是拦着罗尼的脖子为自己再讨上一个让人安心的吻。棕色的手指揉开了那圈湿润的肌肉环，小心翼翼地探了一根手指进去，未经人事的肉壁不知所措的含着他，任由他动作，小罗抽查了几下发现没有阻力便探进了第二根手指，不大的空间一下子拥挤得抽动困难起来。梅西松开了紧拉着床单的手寻找到他的手，小罗安抚的揉了揉小孩软软的肚皮，一点点开拓着紧绷的穴口，好不容易突破了紧致，内里也紧涩得要命。小罗怕弄伤娇嫩的处子，抽出手指去拿床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套。

梅西看他过来，很自然的抱住他拉进了一个绵长的亲吻，小罗一边含吮着小朋友绵软的小舌头一边伸手翻找着抽屉，梅西听见翻找的声音放开小罗，看着他手里非常眼熟的东西，有些不自在地放开了还挂在小罗肩膀上的手臂。小罗黝黑的脸笑成了一朵花：“就是你发现的那个哟～”大大咧咧的青年在他唇上亲了响亮的一口“知道了我多久之前就准备好了等你了吗？老板。”不管小朋友毫无攻击力的拍打，笑嘻嘻的回到了梅西腿间，按着两条腿上压“宝贝，自己抱着腿好吗？”小孩乖乖的接过了自己的膝窝，保持住双腿大开将私密部位完整献给青年的姿势。小罗往手上倒了大量的润滑剂，全部送进了坦荡荡的小嫩穴里，伸进了两根手指抠挖着湿润起来的肠壁，耐心寻找着男孩的腺体。手指不断抽插着穴口，嫩红的内里若隐若现，满当当的润滑剂被手指的动作挤压移位“咕叽咕叽”的水声不绝于耳。梅西忍受着体内冰凉的液体一边被这陌生又淫荡的声音刺激得只想捂耳朵，一直观察着他表情的小罗发现了男孩的不自在，恶趣味的逗他“这就受不了了？等会插进去不仅水声会变大还会有啪啪啪的声音哟～”脸皮薄的小孩放开一直抱着的腿就想起身咬他，小罗连忙按住男孩各种痕迹密布的胸口不让他起来坐断自己的手指，小朋友激烈的动作还是带动了小罗深埋在他体内的手指，无意间狠狠擦过了肠壁上某一点，梅西瞬间就软了下来，小罗尝试着寻找到刚刚那一点轻轻揉了揉，男孩立刻呜咽出了声一把捂住了嘴巴，惊恐的看着小罗脸上露出了胜利的笑容。有力的手指火力全开地按揉着前列腺，陌生的快感让羞涩的肠壁生动了起来，不断收紧又放松的软肉绞着手指，一直倔强地紧绷的穴口也放松开来，大剌剌的敞开内里的柔嫩仿佛邀请一般。小罗塞了第三根手指进去，不管梅西逐渐高昂起来的模糊呻吟，空着的那只手撸动着年轻人又精神起来的肉棒。第一次被前后刺激的梅西眼泪都快出来了，嘴里胡乱喊着“罗尼”连小罗何时塞进四根手指顺畅进进出出完成了扩张都不知道。直到小罗将压在他身下的浴衣抽出和自己腰间的浴巾一起丢到床下，梅西才从被快感刺激得头晕脑胀中回过神来，入眼就是一根庞然大物。  
男孩眼里一直包着的眼泪一下子涌了出来，哭着往后蹭，一直乖乖打开的双腿一下子也蜷紧起来，把自己靠着床头缩成团子埋在枕头里哭得上气不接下气：“呜……我……我不要……不要……大……呜要……”饶是被梅西折腾惯了的小罗也没想到这一出是为什么，他连忙爬到梅西身边，将哭得发抖的男孩搂进怀里紧紧抱着亲吻安抚：“里奥，里奥，怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？”小孩缩他怀里摇着头“进……进不来的……大……会疼……我不要……呜呜要……”小罗认真听清了小孩黏糊糊的发音，反应了一会后有些无奈又有些想笑，往自己下身看了一眼，黑色的棒子顶天立地的昂着，带着轻微的弧度，硕大的龟头气势汹汹的仰着头，肉茎上青筋虬结，又粗又长像警棍似的……好吧，比起小朋友粉嫩可爱的性器这根黑屌是有点狰狞可怕。小罗知道了原因，那哄起小朋友就得心应手了，他亲吻着被汗水蒸得微潮的长发轻声问他：“你怕太大了进去你会疼吗？”小朋友点了点头，小罗：“但是刚刚罗尼已经帮你把可爱的小屁股揉开了呀，准备好就不会疼了。”梅西摇了摇头。小罗索性拉着他的手握上自己的肉棒。男孩小心翼翼的撸动了一下，小罗又让他摸自己四根手指的粗细：“对比一下，是不是差不多？手指都不会疼，鸡鸡进去也不会疼的。”小孩自己摸了一会，小罗也不催他就抱着他亲，过了一会小孩才把头从他胸口抬起来。还带着泪花的眼角让圆溜溜的眼睛可怜巴巴的眨动着，小罗凑上前去吻走那些泪花：“小花猫。”眼睫毛湿漉漉的小朋友终于破涕为笑，推了推小罗，自己躺好分开了双腿，小罗又亲了一口小孩软绵绵的脸颊：“勇敢的男孩。”就再次回到了梅西腿间，熟练地撕开套子的包装给自己套上，终于可以握着这粗长的肉棒去探索男孩青涩的身体了。

他用龟头蹭了蹭刚刚穴口缩紧挤出来的润滑剂，固定好梅西的屁股慢慢插了进去，火热柔软的肠肉层层叠叠的簇拥上来紧得要命，即使经过细致的扩张，小穴要吞下罗尼的巨物也仍然有些吃力。他身体里塞得满满当当的润滑剂随着青年挺进的动作被从茎身与后穴间几乎毫无缝隙的交合处挤了出来，发出淫靡的水声。梅西被自己嘴里那些像他看的片子里男优浪荡叫声一样的声音吓了一跳，一把捂住不听话的嘴巴。他含含糊糊的不停喊着罗尼的名字，紧致的后穴像是小嘴一般不停嘬吸缠绕着黑色的大屌。太舒服了……小家伙的后穴又紧又热，像是被包进了一罐热泉里，这要是没这层套会有多爽啊！小罗盯着雪白的臀瓣之间被颜色深重的肉棒侵犯得通红的穴口，这红色几乎染上了他深色的眼瞳。

梅西尽力捂住嘴巴也拦不住那些细碎的话语呻吟：“罗尼……罗尼……胀……好大……”压根没有经验的小朋友根本不知道还有多少没进来，“怎么、还有……好大……疼……不行了……”面对小孩小声断续的抗议，小罗也无可奈何只能温柔的揉揉白白的小肚皮安慰下小朋友，天赋异禀的阴茎向来是他的骄傲，但面对汪然欲泣的梅西小罗还真有些心疼。小罗把几乎缩成一团的梅西展开，让他的腿搭在肩膀上面，另一条腿折起，压向一侧，弄成一个更方便进入的姿势。小团子随着小罗浅浅抽出一点又顶进一部分的温柔动作小声呻吟着，撑开“夹道欢迎”的肉壁巨大的阴茎终于来到尽头，囊袋轻轻拍上了被撑到极限的穴口。小罗心疼的摸摸那被撑到一丝皱折都没有的小穴口，确定着小朋友有没有受伤：“疼吗，里奥？”梅西默默感受着那根肉棒的存在，穴口有些火辣辣的但还不至于疼，柱身满满当当的塞满了他，长得过分的肉棒碾过敏感的神经，让他有种五脏六腑都要被捅到的错觉。这胀得有些难受的新奇体验竟有些让人上瘾。沉迷于自我感受的梅小西根本没听清他小罗哥哥说了什么，只是潜意识里刻着罗尼哥哥说的都是对的，所以他点了点头。罗尼看着小孩皱着眉头点点头，忧心忡忡的以为梅西疼得厉害，下意识的就把肉棒往外拔，紧张的肠肉被这一拉扯刺激得更紧束住了肉棒，梅西惊叹一声回过神来，小罗也被他夹得一声闷哼。两人对上眼，小罗看着那双懵懵的小鹿眼，疑惑到：“你不疼吗？”梅小西无辜的眨了眨眼睛：“不疼呀，就很胀。”

小罗“惩罚性”的挠了挠牢牢箍住自己的穴口，握着小孩纤瘦的腰缓缓抽动了起来。湿润的小穴将肉棒浸得亮晶晶的，润滑剂顺着艳红的臀缝流下来，梅西觉得液体流过的地方痒痒的用手去抓，摸着滑腻黏稠的液体觉得羞耻又新奇，又顺着液体去寻找涌出的源头。小孩有意无意的摸上了自己被不断侵犯得淫液四溅的穴口不敢相信这么小的地方可以吞下这么大的东西，硬邦邦的肉棒不断进出，饱满的的囊袋拍打在指尖……这样真实的触摸着把自己肏开的元凶，梅西已经无暇羞涩，在性爱的快乐里沉浮。小罗当然知道小家伙的小动作，像好奇的小动物又像撩拨欲望的魔物。小罗感受着越发温顺的肉壁，一把将梅西好奇探索穴口的手按上了他自己的小腹，捧着那嫩软的小屁股对准了前列腺狠狠操弄了起来。巨大的肉棒精确地碾着腺体捅进深处，技巧十足的抽插让里奥根本无暇思考，平生第一遭体验的快感积累着，努力忍着呻吟不要冲破自己管不住的喉咙，“你不能叫得像个男优。”小朋友给自己打着气。但罗尼在他耳边循循善诱，“叫出来，”他用性爱中的低沉嗓音哄他，“叫出来，里奥，我想听你的声音。”他含过男孩微张的唇肉间艳红的小肉舌，涎液很快的从他嘴角淌下来，又迅速的被小罗的舌头重新舔了回去，发出咕叽明显的水声。身下敏感的嫩肉在频繁的刺激下兴奋地蠕动着，一张张饥渴小嘴似的肠肉热情得不得了，不停地吮吸着粗大的阴茎让小罗一阵头皮发麻。许久没有品尝过这样绝顶的快感了，他忍不住将那白嫩的腿压得更开，全然放纵自己的欲望，打桩机似的肏进泥泞的肉穴里，小孩放在小腹的手不时痉挛着，摸到自己薄薄的肌肉下那疯狂进出的肉棒，硕大的龟头能在肚皮上顶出一个微鼓的小包。梅西真有一种自己会被捅破肚肠的错觉，但也只能被阴茎钉在床上，抱着肚子喘息呻吟，耳边全是自己淫荡的叫床，一句完整的话都听不见。小罗是真的没能控制好力道，第一次被摆出这样姿势受力的梅西断断续续喊着腰疼。小罗再疯狂也不会丢了心里对梅西的爱怜，听见小孩说疼立马停下了动作，抽出阴茎时还带出一串连成丝的润滑剂。刚放直腿还揉着腰的梅西还没喘平气，一双有力的大手就握着他酸疼的腰把他翻了一面，轻松得仿佛他是烤架上的烤肉。梅西还没来得及抗议，就被分开膝盖提起腰臀，还收不紧的穴口又被破开了。  
身处这个角度的风景淫靡得小罗忍不住扇了一巴掌上去，响亮的“啪”的一声逼出了小孩的尖叫，软嫩的臀肉颤抖着，里奥雪白的小屁股紧紧咬着黑色的大屌，亮晶晶的液体流了一屁股，松软的小穴像被揉碎的娇花染上了鲜红，紧紧咬着插进去的屌吮吸着，尝到甜头的肉壁毫不顾忌主人的感受，孜孜不倦用力吮吸着小罗，仿佛拥有自我意识似的绞着肉棒把自己敏感点送上，和小孩本人一样黏糊爱撒娇，他用力掰开里奥的臀瓣，加快了挺动的速度。这姿势倒是很有效的缓解了腰背的酸疼，舒服了些的梅西努力撑住自己来迎接身后的肏弄，小罗带着弧度的阴茎将肉洞捅出了新的形状。这个姿势让小罗可以随意长驱直入，他的冲撞凶狠而绵密，他可以看到小小的里奥是如何吞下自己的肉刃，修得短短的阴毛扎的小孩不断扭着腰臀躲避，纤瘦的脊背拉出的线条美得惊心动魄，一直萦绕在他的梦境与心头的少年终是被他压在身下成为他的人，想怎么肏怎么肏。精虫上脑的青年爽得忘乎所以，把肉刃按上梅西的敏感点狠狠压着，小幅又高频率的抽动，就想看小孩被他肏得挣扎着尖叫。梅西都没想到他无力的腰还能撑起他的上身，汹涌而来的快感逼出了语无伦次的淫荡尖叫：“罗尼！啊……慢……啊……肏我……好棒……放开我……”他扒着床头想离开那根仿佛肏进了脑子的阴茎，好不容易挣扎出了一点距离又被身后满脑子都是肏人的青年绷着肌肉拉了回去，小腹拍上臀瓣“啪”的一声黏腻的响。仿佛按下了暂停键，小罗停下动作让只能撑着床头喘的小孩回神，手放开粉红的腰，上面已经留下了淤红的手印，抹了一把身上淌成小河的汗水把凌乱汗湿的长发撸到后脑，汗湿的大手抚过梅西还在颤抖的后背，抱住娇小的小朋友亲了一口粉红的脸颊：“听到了吗？”“什，呼，什么？”“啪啪声啊！我之前说过的～”“！！罗尼！！”小罗大笑着勾过小孩汗湿的下巴，吻上叫得有些干裂的唇，别扭的姿势让里奥憋得有些难受，吞不下的唾液顺着嘴角滴在枕头上，小罗亲个够本才放开他，又重新握上了细腰“听好咯。”打桩机似的将雪白的小屁股捅开，操熟，再也合不起来，黏腻的“啪啪”声连成了一片，将缠上来的肠肉重新肏开肏软，嫌不过瘾大手索性握紧了小孩绵软的臀瓣配合着自己的挺动往阴茎上撞。里奥觉得接下来就算他控制不住声音也没关系了，已经叫哑的喉咙摩擦出的声音他自己都听不见，没有力气撑住自己的小孩埋进了枕头，腰酸得就算小罗使劲掐着他的屁股肉都支撑不住，只能本能的在有限的空间中挣扎着将另外一个枕头塞在自己肚子下面，然后抱着怀里的枕头乖乖撅着屁股挨肏，强烈的快感侵袭着大脑，眼前几乎一片白光，柔软的枕头完美吸收着他已无力控制的液体，泪水口水汗水打湿了整个枕面。小罗激烈的动作带动着整张床都随着他的挺弄一下下转向墙头，无暇顾及的阴茎快速摩擦着柔软的枕面，肆意流淌的前液把它打湿得像小主人抱着的那个一样。骤雨般的强烈刺激让无限濒临高潮边缘的梅西想射精想得发疯，他情不自禁地腾出一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，前后一起沸腾的快感蒸发了小孩已所剩无几的神智和体力。酸软的腰臀小幅度地摆动着，一边迎合着小罗力度不减的肏弄，一边肏着自己已无力服务的手心。被摩擦得发泡的润滑剂在小孩的穴口堆积了一堆白色的泡沫，点缀着翻进翻出的艳红媚肉，小罗喘得像发情期被激怒的公牛，按着小孩尖锐的蝴蝶骨狠肏着激动得砰砰跳动的前列腺，骤然收紧的穴道伴着小孩高到几乎失声的尖叫崩断了小罗岌岌可危的理智，在那紧致得寸步难行的肉穴里狠肏多下迎来自己的高潮，拔出阴茎扯掉黏腻的安全套，拉过梅西后脑的头发就松开了汹涌澎湃的精光，一股股火热的精液喷上了梅西完全失了神的小脸。白浊涂染着挺翘的鼻梁红肿的唇瓣，有一部分溅进了来不及闭紧的眼睛，随着泪水顺着眼角流了出来，挂上了精液的睫毛湿漉漉的颤抖着，整张脸乱七八糟的却淫媚得不可思议。小罗目眩神迷地欣赏着小孩被他的东西污染了的纯良脸庞，无意识地将残留着精液的手指塞进了小孩还愣张着的嘴里，揉玩着嫩软的小舌头顺便将精液喂给了小孩。

直到咽下了一口带着腥味的口水被快感和惊吓刺激得呆愣的小孩才回过神来，一直湿漉漉的眼睛再次被泪水充盈。同样找回理智的小罗手忙脚乱的将小孩连着枕头抱进怀里哄，呜咽的梅西在枕头上蹭干净脸上不舒服的液体之后就自己把枕头丢向一边，在小罗怀里找到自己熟悉的位置嵌合好，默默用泪水洗着有些不舒服的眼睛。小罗任他趴自己怀里抽泣，心里埋怨着自己粗暴的动作。过了一会，小孩哭够了揉着眼睛从他怀里抬起头来，小罗连忙向他道歉：“对不起！里奥，我没控制住自己，我不应该这么不顾你感受的，还弄哭了你……”但是里奥却摇了摇头：“没关系的。”小罗想了想：“那你哭是因为太高兴了？”小孩愣了一下但还是羞涩地点了点头同时糯糯的小声说了句：“屁股疼。”小罗松了口气，知道自家小孩不是因为颜射被欺负哭的，瞬间骨子里的欢乐因子就点燃了还沸腾着的多巴胺忍不住开心地笑了出来。以为他在笑自己的小孩：“不准笑！我饿了！我要洗澡！”小罗快乐地：“好好好～”小孩：“不许倒牛奶！不要青菜！我要吃烤肉！”小罗快乐地：“好好……等等？小祖宗这么晚了我去哪给你搞烤肉啊？！？！”小孩：“不管！我要吃！”“好好好……”

浴室里，被洗刷刷干净了的梅西趴倒在小罗怀里，刚刚还生龙活虎在他耳边叽叽喳喳的小家伙在热水里一泡就放松地睡着了，小罗轻轻按揉着小孩还有些僵硬的肌肉“也好，这么晚吃烤肉太伤身体了。”看着小孩白得发光的身子仿佛画布般被青青紫紫侵染了皮肤，越看越开心越看越得意的小罗傻乐着在小孩还光洁的肩头吸了一个红红的印子。擦干了水抱着小孩来到客房轻轻说了声：“晚安里奥，便拥抱着沉沉睡去。”

第二天，小罗还是请梅西吃了烤肉，日光充足的餐厅暖洋洋的，不过哪有顶着脸上被梅西因为一身印子报复着咬出来的牙印还能笑得傻兮兮看着小孩大快朵颐的小罗心里暖呢？


End file.
